DBZ TrunksxReader -I'll catch you, i promise-
by fabprincesscut
Summary: After school you have to move to a new house but are stopped in the way because of a bank robbery? Well nonetheless you still have to move but you meet a certain person who catches you eye...


It was just a normal day in the neighborhood, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and everything was going well. So you knew something was going to be up. You let out a sigh as you walked down the city streets. School had gotten out for you and now your heading home. But you still had that nagging feeling with you. Then it happened. A scream from a woman was coming from the city bank. A lady was being held hostage. Normally you would stay out of the way but, the woman was pregnant...how convenient. The poor woman was trembling with fear and looked like she could pass out at any moment. That wouldn't be good for the baby.

Police kept telling you to stay back with the others who were gawking at the scene. Somehow you managed to sneak past them they tried to stop you but couldn't. One of the men pointed their gun at you. "Get out of the way little missy, or i'll blow your brains out." You were shivering and scared and wounder to yourself, 'why did i do this?' Then amazingly you blurted out, "Take me in her place!" Everything went silent. "Why would i want to do that?" The one holding the woman said. He looked very angry from your point of view. "Because, that woman couldn't run if you needed too...She'll slow you down. Also she looks like she is about to give birth soon."

The man looked at the others and decided for himself to accept the deal. The let the woman go and you stood tied up in her place. Once your father found out that you did this he is going to kill you, that's if...you get out of here. You let out a sigh as the police took there time trying to get everything they wanted done. The robbers grew anxious though because of the police trying to outsmart them. That's when they came u to you with a knife. "Do you want me to cut her little pretty neck of hers?"

"Not on my watch you won't."

Everyone looked up at the sky to see a teenager with black hair that was wearing a orange uniform of sorts. He landed on a police car. The robbers started to freak out and so did the people. The leader of the operation grabbed you and held the knife up against your neck. You thought you were a goner until the guy came up and grabbed his hand and twisted it until it broke. You were shocked, you didn't even see him come up to the both of you. Eventually the boy was able to defeat them and he untied you. Everyone eventually scattered while only him, you, and the police remained.

"T-thanks." You stuttered still a little shaken up.

"No problem that's what i am here for." He smiled and laughed about it like it was nothing. He then left like he came.

"Yup. I knew there was going to be something weird about today, but i didn't know what you hear me world!" You yelled then started running home.

The next day, after a good amount of scolding from your parents you finally moved the last of your things into the truck. All of you were moving to a new house. So you finally headed out to the place around noon. Finally after driving for hours the place looked spectacular! Most of the rooms were already filled (due to you going back and forth there) with all you familys stuff. You lied on your bed and ended up falling asleep as everyone else moved in. By the time you woke up it was dinner. You were having pasta that night. You could tell since you could smell it from you room, which is on the second floor i might add.

"Hey there sleepy head." Your father said as you came down the stairs. He was in his recliner.

"Sorry about that dad, i didn't mean to fall asleep on you guys and let ya do all the work." You scratched the back of your head awkwardly. Hoping that they didn't complain about it. Well they must of not because your dad and mom wasn't angry.

The rest of the day was pretty normal. You just did what every other kid did. But you didn't know tomorrow would be an entirely different story.


End file.
